


[Podfic] Windows error: Aziraphale.exe has stopped working

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Windows [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author is a serious writer honest, But not today, Flirting, Humor, Least accurate description of window cleaning ever, M/M, Manbun Crowley, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Thirsty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Window cleaner Crowley, this fic is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: At 11:03 every Friday, Aziraphale gets completely distracted from his work by the appearance of a certain insanely attractive and flirtatious window cleaner.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Windows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086101
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Windows error: Aziraphale.exe has stopped working

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Windows error: Aziraphale.exe has stopped working](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158558) by [AppleSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSeeds/pseuds/AppleSeeds). 



> Music: [Too Sexy by Sascha Ende ](https://filmmusic.io/song/432-too-sexy)([filmmusic.io licence](https://filmmusic.io/standard-license))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Windows-error-Aziraphale-exe-has-stopped-working-eoei46)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/windows-error)


End file.
